


Against the Rest of the World

by itsmemorized



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Reichenbach Feels, Reunion, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock poem I jotted down. Its through the Reichenbach Fall and the reunion in Sherlock's point of view. Could be Johnlock, however you see it. Warning: feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Rest of the World

Closer to the edge I crawl   
Finally ready to take my Fall   
I look down below to you   
Imagining your eyes, forever blue   
I can feel the tears before they roll   
On my heart you've taken toll   
You make this harder than it should be   
All because you have my heart and you have me   
Be strong, my soldier, I know it’s in you  
To never give up, to always be true   
Do not cry, my friend  
For only me this is the end   
For you a new life is on it’s dawn   
And all I can say is:   
“Goodbye John.”

 

I never guessed you’d wait for me   
I’m not used to love, anyone can see   
I never guessed I’d hurt you this way   
Yet you still waited, day by day   
After three years I lost my mind   
My motivation grew hard to find   
It was then I knew what I had done wrong   
But maybe I knew it all along   
In that moment I crawled back to you   
Crying was something I didn't expect you to do   
You yelled at me, your heart I’d shattered   
But in the end, that hardly mattered   
And now I’m glad to be back on your arm   
I know, my solider, you’ll keep me from harm   
Now I promise this life I’ll never leave   
And after all this time in Sherlock Holmes you still believe   
Around my life yours silently curled   
And now it’s just you and me, against the rest of the world.


End file.
